1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to continuous towel cabinets.
2. Prior Art
It is known to provide a continuous towel cabinet having an arrangement of roller means for repeatedly allowing a length of clean towel to be dispensed into a loop beneath the cabinet and for simultaneously rewinding an equivalent length of soiled towel onto a rewind roller.